


Offer

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft is trapped in Eurus' cell in Sherrinford and only one thought is keeping him from slowly losing his mind
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Arms

_Grey._

_It was all so…grey._

It was designed to be calming…relaxing…neutral.

Except for the streaks left by gouverneur. And his wife.

Like the blood still seen on the hands of Lady Macbeth in her tortured mind, no matter how well facilities cleaned the rooms, Mycroft Holmes knew he would see those streaks in his mind’s eye for the rest of his life and she knew this. Still that was not enough torment.

He thought of his arms and felt strength.

Mycroft knew Eurus added those scarlet streaks to the other walls just for him. Those streaks and smears that had made the walls of those rooms appear bloodied. That the violence that happened there was only physical and not partially the mental coitus she had inflicted upon the three of them when forced to play her _games._

_I am grateful she does not know about him. What havoc would she have wreaked had she known just how much he means to me? Even if he himself does not know?_

The things he has said and done throughout his life that got him to this point he would not gainsay. All were done to the best of his ability and for the greater good. Mycroft has never lied to himself that all the things done for _the greater good,_ were always good things done, he would not start now.

Outside of this room he could focus on the next thing to be done, the next problem to be solved, the next step to be plotted. But there was no next within these walls. That was how these walls were designed.

_Within these walls of fifty shades of…nothing._

For him these calming…relaxing…neutral walls were anything but.

_There is only one grey that could calm me now._

He wondered about his brother, about John. He wondered what new tortures Eurus had devised just for the two of them, but it was a fruitless endeavor that he quickly abandoned.

He thought of his arms and felt tranquility.

He had been within the grey confines of his sister’s former cell, with the glass walls replaced properly, for several hours now. There was no sight but grey, no sound other his own breathing. Not even the mocking videos of a sanguine hued Moriarty to break the monotony.

_I wish for his arms. There I know I would find succor._

Having nothing else outside of his mind it raced within and focused on the only thing it could, itself.

Were he not already rattled Mycroft would have known his own mind was the worst place he could go under the circumstances, but it was too late. All of his sins seemed to spin, contort, and reverberate in endless loops.

He only knew that had he screamed because his throat was raw.

He only knew that he had cried because his face was wet.

And then _he_ slipped into his mind again.

Gregory Lestrade.

_Gregory, with his caring brown eyes, silver tipped hair and strong shoulders. Gregory, who is smart, kind, and wise in his own way. Gregory, who is so much more than I ever thought when I first met him. Gregory, who brings warmth and color to my life._

The mere thought of Gregory kept all the other thoughts at bay.

Mycroft fell to his knees and held unto that thought desperately.

He does not know how long he knelt until a mechanical sound that did not belong slowly pierced into his consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes fearing the endless grey when he found himself staring into familiar brown eyes and looking at familiar slate hair with its silver peaks. The only grey he wanted to see.

_Gregory!_

He knew the man had been on his knees for a while as he had patiently waited for him to come back.

Mycroft knew then, no matter what else happened as long as Gregory was there, it would be all right.

Gregory said nothing, knowing nothing needed to be said just then, he simply held his arms open.

Arms that silently offered strength, that offered tranquility, and that offered succor.

Mycroft took them up on their offer and fell into them.


End file.
